Knight in Purple Armour
by KwBw21
Summary: Kaito has done something silly and is now upset can Gakupo figure a way of saving the day? NO SMEXYNESS just fluff and cuteness


**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the story :)**

Gakupo's POV

It was a lazy day in the vocaloid house Master had told us all to have a day off as we had been working hard on our upcoming concert and we deserved a break. Luka and Miku were making a cake in the kitchen, Len and Rin were playing in the pool in the garden, Kaito was watching TV in the living room and I was laying on my bed reading a book in peace.

After a while of reading I was considering taking a nice nap when I heard a blood curdling scream coming from downstairs I leapt off my bed and looked out the window to check on the twins but I found them still playing in the pool so I ran out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen to check on the girls but they were still making their cake although I couldn't help but notice the kitchen was covered in flour causing me to chuckle to myself.

I was glad the girls and the twins were OK but then I realised that the only one left that could have let out that scream was Kaito "OH DEAR GOD KAITO" I cried running into the living room to find my lover on his knees with his head in his hands crying like a baby. I rushed over to him and knelt down beside him cuddling into my chest.

"What's the matter Kaito" I asked gently as I rubbed his back in a soothing way.

"I'm such an idiot, I cant believe I just did that" Kaito cried before throwing his arms around me and started crying again.

"Tell me Kaito what have you done have you hurt yourself?" I asked getting more and more worried by the second.

"No I'm not hurt I have just ruined my day" he replied wiping his eyes with his sleeve and sniffing as he struggled to hold back his tears.

"How have you ruined your day sweetness?" I asked gently

Kaito didn't say anything just buried his head in my chest and pointed to the side of sofa, I couldn't see anything so I pealed myself from Kaito's grip and walked over to the side of the sofa Kaito had been pointing at when I found the cause of my blue haired boyfriend's distress.

"I'm so sorry Kaito I really am" I said sympathetically as Kaito started to cry again and motioned for me to cuddle him again.

I walked back over to him and wrapped my arms around him and held him until he stopped crying "Kaito sweetie why don't you go lay on my bed and cuddle up to my eggplant plush for a little bit and try have a nice nap that always cheers you up and I will deal with that" I said pointing to the corner of the sofa.

"OK Gaku thanks I do like sleeping on your bed it smells like you" he replied with a weak smile before walking out of the room and up the stairs.

As I walked into the kitchen Luka noticed me "How is Kaito? Did you find out what was wrong?" she asked me.

"Yep it was this" I said lifting up the offending item to show her.

"OH NO poor Kaito where is he now?" Miku said as she lifted the cake out of the oven.

"He's up in my room now having a nap it was all a bit of a shock"

"Aww he's so sensitive isn't he I don't know how you put up with him" Luka said giggling and handed me a damp cloth.

"Because I love him" I replied smiling at her and walking back into the living room.

**2 HOURS LATER**

I opened the door to my bedroom and found my boyfriend sleeping soundly on my bed he was all snuggled in my purple sheets and was cuddling my eggplant plushy, his silky blue hair was falling delicately over his handsome face and he looked so cute with his mouth open slightly breathing softly _I love him so much _I thought to myself before walking over to the bed and gently shaking his shoulder to wake him up "Kaito sweetie wake up I brought you something that you will like". His eye lids flickered open revealing his gorgeous sapphire eyes and he smiled softly at me before rubbing the sleep from his eyes and lifting himself up to a sitting position.

"Are you feeling any better" I asked as I sat down by him.

"Yep that nap was great I love sleeping in your bed Gaku what have you brought me?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

"OK close your eyes and hold out your hands palm side up" I smiled

Kaito closed his eyes and held out his hands and I put the gift flat on his palms.

"You can open them now" I said

He opened his eyes and let out an excited little squeak "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" he replied excitedly.

"Your welcome sweetness I thought a nice piece of home made cake and a tub of ice cream would cheer you up, it took me ages to find the same flavour as the one you dropped on the floor earlier"

"It's a really rare flavour vanilla ice cream with toffee pieces, marshmallows and chocolate chips its my ultimate favourite which is why I screamed so loud when I dropped the last tub on the floor I was devastated" Kaito said as his lip trembled at the memory of his lost treat.

"Well you don't have to be upset now as I, your knight in shining armour have bought you 5 more tubs and have stored them safely in your personal freezer now let me have a bite of that cake it looks yummy" I said licking my lips.

"Well Sir Gakupo as you have given me a great gift of deliciousness you may have a bite" he said before handing me a spoonful of cake and ice cream.

"mmmmm it is delicious Luka and Miku are good cooks" I said savouring the taste on in my mouth.

"Gaku can I snuggle up to you as I eat my treat please" Kaito asked in a cute little way.

"Of course sweetness" I said sitting back on my pillows

Kaito then cuddled into me, I wrapped my arm around him and he started eating his treat. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"Hay Gakupo?" Kaito said softly

"Yes Kaito" I replied still with my eyes closed.

"Today has actually turned out to be really good" he said as he finished his last spoonful of cake and put the plate on the bedside table before snuggling back into my chest.

"Aww I'm glad" I replied giving him a little squeeze.

We sat in silence again just enjoying each others company, I could feel myself falling asleep before Kaito spoke up again.

"Hay Gakupo?"

"Yes Kaito" I sighed slightly annoyed at being disturbed from my nearly sleeping state.

"Loves you" He replied sleepily before letting out a little cute yawn.

"Love you too Kaito" I replied with a smile before kissing the top of his head and drifting back off to sleep.


End file.
